


Touch-Starved

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante, Dante is... dense., Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post DMC5, Post canon, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Vergil, Touching, Twincest, and mild smut, top vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: Being touch-starved is not something Dante would know about.But Vergil does.(Post DMC 5)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Touch-Starved

It begins after they returned home.

To be more precise, it was **after** they came back from whatever blank, bullshitty depths that was lovingly named the Underworld. (Dante whined about it all to Lady and she cackles, jokingly saying that the next time he does go back there, she'll come with for a proper tour.)

"Sorry!" Dante winces, stepping a few feet back. He wasn't aware of his surroundings when he crashed to Vergil- the other didn't give him a warning he was there, what the hell! "Give me a warning when you come in here next time, will you?"

"And let you have the advantage?" Vergil says and Dante's eye slightly twitches. "I thought surprises work in your favor."

"Not when I'm off guard." The mercenary grumbles, glaring at him. "What if the water bottle was open?"

"You can pay for the dry cleaning, as part of your debt to me." The elder viciously smirks back and Dante groans, side-stepping his twin.

"I'll be careful next time, don't worry." Dante mutters, glowering over some idiotic debt he owed to Vergil. Prickly as ever. Things never changed between them...

-

He didn't notice Vergil's gaze following him, his hand on his chest. Dante's warmth lingers through his clothing, and Vergil isn't sure how to feel about it.

* * *

The next time happens when Dante was giving Vergil one of his drinks.

"Try some." The mercenary grins and savors his twin's glower. "It'll help you relax."

"A cheap beer?" Vergil mutters out of disdain.

"Hey, first off, it's one of the kinds Nero recommended. I actually like it." He can see the scoff appearing in Vergil's glare at the mentioning of his son's name, but Dante brushes it off. Vergil's still dealing with it. "And I don't have any taste in wine." Dante glares at him. "Unless you want to buy some and persuade me that it's actually good."

"Hmph." Yet he reaches out and takes the cold can Dante offers him. Cool fingertips barely brush against Dante's hand before gripping on the beer and Dante smiles back, letting go of the can. "Fine, but only this one."

"Heh, there's some cans in the fridge if you still want more." Dante gestures towards the kitchen before prying himself off the couch. "If you need me, I'm going to... ugh, can't believe I'm about to sort of some of the paperwork I promised the babes that I'd finish. Harpies, always wanting things while they go on vacation" He walks off, silently wondering if Vergil's fingers were normally cold to the touch. But no matter, he's given the babes their own time to relax, he'll take care of whatever the hell Morrison wants him to look up and write about.

-

Vergil sets the beer can down on the table. He can still feel the warmth of Dante's hand lingering on his fingertips. It's an odd sensation- he should be used to his brother's touches. His warmth. Even in the past, he thought the same.

But no, he's wrong. Dante's warmth is addicting. It's something he wants to hold onto; it was a silent craving for a long time. He looks back to see Dante towering over his desk, sorting through the papers. Then he looks back at his hand and grips it, feeling something gnaw at him for more of that warmth.

Is he...

...perhaps.

* * *

"Argh! Oh come on, Lady, I had that!" Dante calls out, even when he hears the gunswoman cackle at her successful kill. He groans, placing his pistols back before facing Vergil, who walks up to him. "Did you see that? She totally stole my kill, right?"

"Your aim was a bit off." Vergil smirks back. "But I'm sure you can land the final blow on the demon responsible for it all."

"Ha ha, like the day I'll finally beat you fair and square." The mercenary grumbles, glaring at him in embarrassment. He was about to summon his namesake sword when he feels Vergil's hand on his back. "Verge? What-"

"As an only warning, I will not go easy on you when we fight again." Vergil's voice is close to his ear, sounding very smug. Dante turns, red-faced at how close the other was, but Vergil steps back, eyes narrowing with that familiar taunt. "I'll judge based on how fast you take down the rest."

Dante could just chalk it up to how close Vergil was. How he can feel the other's lips near his earlobe, how warm the other's body was when against his-

-how much Dante wants to touch Vergil more.

But the flare of a challenge never ceases to quell. When there's a promise of a fight between them that will tally up their scores, Dante never backs down. Instead of showing his nervousness, Dante smirks back. "Oh yeah? Let's see what you'll say when I actually one-up you this time!"

Then he darts off, following the sounds of more gunshots and Lady yelling for Trish's help, and perhaps cursing Dante and Vergil for being behind. Oh whatever, there's a demon to kill and a series of fights against Vergil to look forward to- if better to distract him from that just now.

-

Vergil, on the other hand, sighs and runs his hand through his slicked back hair. He takes a steady breath, shivering to know that he has managed to get this far without shoving Dante against the wall. Dante's warmth...

...damn.

"Perhaps I am touch-starved." Vergil mutters to himself, attempting to calm his heartbeats from surging. But the feeling of Dante's skin against his lips lingers and he silently groans, feeling that pool of arousal and desire. He's managed to hold back in the past; at least one time threatened his self-control, but it brought about his confusion. Now he knows, now he's going to act on them, but will Dante reciprocate?

Another cold shower for him tonight. At least this will bring down the electricity bill for using less hot water. The dreams of taking Dante as his own are slowly dwindling whatever self-control he has... No amount of power he's gotten will quench the never-ending want he has for Dante.

* * *

The touches were becoming more frequent, Dante noticed. This tense dance has been taking place for the last three weeks; there is no end to it. Whenever their skin made contact with each other in some way, there is a short period of awkward silence before they resume to their businesses- job related or not. But he would feel Vergil's eyes on him after. It burns through his clothes and makes Dante wonder what Vergil thinks in that calculating mind of his.

It takes place when he's handing Vergil something like a document or a drink, he feels the other's finger curl and staying there for a second longer before pulling off. If it's Dante's hand on his shoulders for a job well done or a prideful attempt to admit he's allowing Vergil the win this time, he sees Vergil reaching up to the spot Dante touched him not too long ago. With other times, he feels the other casually bumping to him. His shoulders meeting against Dante's; his hand brushing against Dante's- gloved or not; his hand placed on Dante's back and staying there a bit, even without a reason. When Vergil wants to tell him something that only stays with them, he can feel the other's lips gracing his ears. His voice sending Dante into a shivering, flushing mess in the end, his warm breath tickling his skin- at one point, he swears Vergil could have kissed there, but Dante isn't sure.

Then there are the lingering brushes to his neck- cold or warm; Vergil will find some way to thread through his long silver hair and gently touch the back of Dante's neck.

And Dante likes it. He craves for the warmth Vergil's touches give him. He wants the electrifying feeling that makes his skin shiver- in a good way, in that way that makes Dante want more. He...

...shit, he's craving for that contact from Vergil for such a long time.

He knows that he's gotten a fair amount of contact from the others for years. It's Vergil that makes it different from everyone else; the person he's probably wanted these touches from. No, he wants more. He wants more than those gracing, fleeting touches. He wants more of that physical contact from his lips, from his hands on full, from when he felt that warmth against his.

He recalled that at one point, he kissed Vergil on the lips prior to that night at Temen-ni-gru in a futile effort to stop him from undoing Sparda's work. But it only made Vergil look at him with an odd stare and Dante decided not to go any further. It was a flight of fancy, Dante thought. Yet he can't stop thinking about that kiss he gave that night, haunted him for years.

Shit, he's overthinking this. Even his goddamn demonic side agrees; both sides are getting pretty hot and bothered over something as simple as Vergil touching him.

Well. Dang.

Dante decides tell Vergil to take the warm water tonight. He's going to need a very cold one just to make it through without caving in first. (Because really, it is childish. Whatever pride he has remaining is on the line because he refuses to tell Vergil first.)

-

 _It's mine._ Vergil has silently wanted to say just to elicit a reaction from Dante. He's feeling selfish again and for once he has no qualms or needs to squelch it. _All of you- your touches, kisses, warmth, your fire; you're mine, Dante._

But his so-called long term patience is needed. He can wait. Until the right time comes for him to finally do whatever he's wanted. Temptation is great, Vergil knew. The feeling of touching his skin is good enough.

Maybe for once he can do something about it instead of doing nothing for Dante's benefit.

He sees the other shivering and mumbles that Vergil can have the hot water for tonight as Dante rapidly puts his clothing on in an attempt to warm himself. But Vergil can sense- no, he can feel it; his brother is also... aroused. It's quelled, but his demonic side glowers at the thought that Dante should dare to give himself to some measly human who-

-no, that's not possible. Dante hasn't even bothered to come out for any social gatherings as of late. Would this mean...

 _Perhaps._ Vergil wonders if Dante is also affected by him in this way. His mind clicks in realization over the past couple of weeks- and he realized it. _Brother mine... are you driven mad too?_

The very thought of Dante wanting Vergil's hands to draw and trace over his scarred, heated body, begging Vergil to take him and do as he pleases makes him shiver. His human side just chuckles and waits. His demonic side-

"Damn, I hate the cold," Dante's teeth is heard clattering, hands running down his torso in a poor attempt to heat himself. "This is the last time I'll ever take an advice to use that mint body wash with a cold shower..."

"Is it some semblance of your poor judgement?" Vergil murmurs, amused that Dante would follow many ill-advised suggestions. But the thought of embracing Dante from behind makes Vergil wonder if he can be the one to warm his brother from his cold shower. His demonic side growls at the thought, wanting more. He wants Dante all to himself; that flame that keeps defying him is bright and Vergil wants it. Vergil is never selfish about anything except when it comes to his twin. (He wants his hands to run through Dante's body, memorize every muscle and mark Dante wears in his mind, mark that unblemished skin, lick those wounds Dante wears, eat his brother out before filling him, imprinting Dante with his seed and dick because Dante is **his.** )

"Yeah. Something like that." Dante grumbles, his teeth ceasing their clatter. "So. Bed, you want it tonight? I can take the couch-"

"No." Vergil quickly says before realizing his response sounded like a needy lover. He had felt his voice tremor with a growl, but it was hidden. Dante didn't seem to notice, which is a note of relief. "We're going to share the same bed."

Even if he will be driven mad that the sheets and pillow has Dante's scent.

"All right! All right, sheesh." Dante huffs, staring at Vergil with fond exasperation. "I get it, you don't want to sleep in separate rooms anymore."

 _Only because I want you with me when I wake up._ Vergil doesn't want Dante to trek to any other areas; he wants his twin next to him because it should be like this. He wants Dante close to him again. It was right before; he wants it to be right again.

"Just don't steal my covers." Dante grins, deeming it an okay from him.

* * *

Dante wakes up to realize that Vergil didn't steal his covers, but...

His arms are around Dante. And his face is pressed against Dante's back, his breath tickling through his shirt.

"What the hell." Dante mumbles to himself, feeling **very** flushed.

Shit.

This... is going to bother him for the entire day.

-

That second cold shower wasn't enough.

Dante silently groans, feeling himself harden from all of these wicked, needy thoughts of Vergil floating back in- and hears the rotary ring. Ugh. He must still be tired from the night before- he was too busy trying to reorganize his dressers and move it around. Moving around furniture is such a complete nightmare. So he hopes this call will dampen whatever dirty thoughts were in his mind. At least, he hopes it does. "Devil May Cry, password."

Thank god for those small moments that remind him that there are other things to worry about. He hears Morrison talk and oh boy, there's another job up for grabs. Better take notes down or else he'll miss whatever details that might fly by his head. He doesn't hear Vergil walk up to him, holding two mugs of coffee. By the time he finished the call and hangs up, he looks up to see his twin approach him, dressed to the nines.

Even after he returns from Hell, he looks sharp and pristine while Dante looks like complete hell, given his tired state and the way his hair is all over the place. Ugh. There are so many things he envies about Vergil; his perfect state are one of them. Being somewhat oblivious to how he's feeling about his twin is another, so he hopes Vergil retains it.

"Your coffee." Vergil states, handing him one of the steaming mug before setting the other one down.

"Thanks." Dante shoves whatever ire he has for Vergil's impeccable looks. Instead, he heaves in relief, feeling his brain awake from the smell of the caffeinated drink and sweet vanilla. He jumps from his chair and walks over in relief for an energy boost. "You better not go overboard with the creamer this time."

"Hmph."

When Dante grabs the mug from Vergil's hand and starts to drink the coffee (an art, he realized; Lady told him it's the best way to wake himself up and Dante has taken this), he fails to see Vergil's eyes linger on him. Heaving in relief, Dante licks his lips from whatever remnants linger from his sweet coffee and hands it back. "Thanks, brother; I really needed it. Considering that we do have a job later today-"

"A last minute one?" Vergil asks, eyes narrowed. He takes the empty mug, but tightens his hand around Dante's. "A demon infestation?"

"Nope. A demon nest purge. I'm interested, but Morrison wants to ask if the babes are interested in it too. It might be a two to three day deal." Dante looks down to see where their hands meet, causing him to shiver. "So, the coffee-"

"Dante." Vergil takes a step and now Dante is aware how close he is. "Do you remember when you tried to stop me from raising that tower?"

That? He's asking about his 'attempt'? "Yeah?" Dante gulps. He sees Vergil's eyes look briefly down to his throat before looking back up to him. "What about it?"

He hears Vergil's breath come out shaky. As if he's trying to even something out in his mind, but he can't. "Would it trouble you if I-"

"Vergil, look, about that ki - night." Dante starts to say, but he feels the desk pressing up against his back. He can barely see Vergil place his hands on both sides, preventing Dante from running off. "Look, I get it if you hate me for what I did."

"Hate you? No." Vergil closes his eyes and gently knocks his forehead against Dante's. His voice is soft, quiet. "What made you think that?"

 _Huh?_ Dante opens his mouth, a bit stunned to hear this. "Vergil? You had that look when I-"

"Let me show you something." Vergil coarsely murmurs as he leans in, his lips pressing against Dante's.

Dante's eyes widen, his lips parted in an attempt to say something, but Vergil thinks otherwise. He feels the other's tongue, causing Dante to softly moan when he feels it trace his lips, silently begging to taste him. He tries to say something, but Vergil takes it as an incentive to deepen the kiss, making the younger taste the black coffee Vergil had a sip of prior to giving Dante his. It was also electrifying, drinking his nerves with that tingling, wanting sensation that Dante knows came with every touch Vergil gives him. A soft groan escapes him, but Vergil doesn't let off. He does let go after Dante gently punches his shoulder, heavily panting with the burn of air greeting him. There was an audible sound of their lips parting (like some big kiss scene from the ending of a romantic movie), but Dante's face tingles with warmth from it all. He is shivering, but from the overwhelming emotions.

"...what the hell." Dante quietly mumbles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand from whatever saliva escaped from it. He swallows and murmurs, "You..."

"To save yourself from any more doubt." Vergil's voice is riddled with his own want and gentle teasing, "I've wanted to leave you like that."

"Speechless?" Dante asks, now feeling one of Vergil's hands to comb against his long silver hair. "...you're doing a good job at it." Especially since he just left him like that- from that kiss, no less.

Vergil hums, about to lean in and Dante immediately lifts his left hand, barring him from going further and he hears Vergil's displeased growl escape and reverberate through his hand.

"Vergil," Dante feels flustered all of the sudden. He really does want another round of that, but it's now leaving him confused. "Wait. Before you-" He tries to calm himself, wanting to find some explanation, a reason he did it so that Vergil doesn't leave him hanging with his doubts. He can feel the other's lips against his gloves, right on that scar, but Vergil doesn't know that. Does he? "Are you sure? I know you- you might- leave me again and I just want to say that this time at least give me a good warning this time of what you want just so I can-"

"Dante." Vergil's hand curls around his wrist and pries it away from covering his mouth. "It won't happen."

"What do you mean-"

"The next time I do venture out, I plan to take you with me." Vergil firmly says, his eyes boring into Dante's. "I want to stay by your side, Dante. Be it here, or in the Underworld... I just want you by my side." His hand tightens around the back of his head, the other grips his wrist and Dante realizes Vergil is quivering. "I made the mistake of letting go from you. From your hold when you tried to hold onto me, when you..." Vergil leans his head against Dante's again, his breath barely steady. "I missed your warmth."

Dante's eyes widen, surprised. He wants to say something, but he's stunned. Vergil admitting this is news to him. Then he closes his eyes and smiles before looking back at Vergil. "So... if I say that I want you to kiss me again-"

"Oh shut up." Vergil huffs, his lips tilting upward before pulling Dante to him, deeply kissing him. This time, Dante allows him to press on, allowing his tongue to slip in and tease him, tasting the sweet vanilla coffee he had drank in one go. Vergil's hand unclasps from his wrist and moves to wrap around his waist, dragging down to his ass and gropes it with intent. Dante moans, shivering with want and leans in to Vergil's warmth. It feels so good. It makes him want more- oh so much _more_ \- to the point he wants to feel Vergil's skin against his just to get a reaction. He feels the tongue press against his and Dante allows the other to have his share. At least Vergil can have this before Dante decides to be greedy and start riling the other for more of his touches and kisses.

"Verge." Dante gasps, finally parting from the other. His mouth wet and kiss-blushed, he can feel how warm his face and ears are. "I want- can we-"

"I thought we had a job to do." Vergil's voice are equally flushed, coarse. His hands, on the other hand, are still around Dante. One of his hands are nearing the edge of his pants, wanting to undo all of Dante's clothing.

"I'll let the ladies take this one. They can bring Nero with them for practice." Dante mumbles back, moving towards his desk. "I'll call Morrison."

"You have a minute before I start ripping your clothing off."

"What!?" Dante gasps, not even wanting to admit hearing Vergil being impatient as hell turns him on (or being an absolute greedy fuck because Dante thought it was his deal to be the begging brat). "Don't do that- actually hang on for a minute and let me tell him to- Morrison? Okay, hi, sorry to tell you this, but give that job to the ladies. I think Lady needs a better way to exercise her stress- yeah, I get it. Next week then? Fine. I can do that. Me and Vergil, actually- yes, I know. Got it. I get it, twice-folded. I swear. Got it. All right, talk to you soon." He hangs up just in time to feel Vergil's hands on his belt, already undoing it while peppering harsh nips against his neck, already marking uncharted territory. "Oh **fuck.** "

"I am going to claim you." Vergil's low, dark tone makes Dante shiver. His hands already riding up his shirt, twisting Dante's perk nipples and Dante gasps, feeling those nerves heighten. His toes are curling, hands curling to a tight fist and Dante leans back, completely surrendering to Vergil's selfish embrace. "Then I'm going to do so again... and again, until your voice is hoarse, until you're completely filled, until I am completely sated in all of those torturous thoughts... until I know you are completely mine."

Dante crooks his head up, pressing a gentle kiss and Vergil softly moans. A sharp breath ghosts his skin and he feels Vergil's lips crush against his like a man parched in the desert, wanting every last drop of the sweet water he's always wanted. Dante moans, grinding his hips against Vergil's with a very needy moan. He allows Vergil to take it, taste him again, holding him in his embrace. He can feel Vergil's purr of satisfaction with a strong demonic tone- looks like it wasn't just Dante's demonic side that was driven crazy by the small touches.

And Dante lets him; he's been needy once. It's Vergil who's needy, silently begging for whatever Dante has- it's all for him. His taste, his touches, his noises- Vergil wants it and Dante wants to give it to his twin. It's about time, too.

Dante has a lot to give and Vergil can take it all.

"I am sure we're going to get our neighbors complaining about us." Dante gasps, releasing from the kiss. Air is nice. He needs it. Fuck, he's going to need all of the rest and air he can get at this rate; something tells him Vergil is going to be the greedy one who wants to keep going.

It's a complete reversal of their situation in the past, but Dante doesn't mind. He wants Vergil to keep going, he wants to feel those hands brush his skin. As long as Dante can worship Vergil like a god; he is one in his eyes. He has wanted that for so long.

 _You're mine, Vergil._ Dante silently tells him.

"And you, mine." Vergil growls deep with a very vicious, possessive tint before murmuring, "Is everything locked?"

"Nobody's coming in." Dante gasps, nodding. He feels that hand brush through his hair and gently tug it and Dante hears a low moan escape him. "Fuck, Vergil. Fuck me like you mean it. Make me melt in your hands."

"Not literally, I hope." Vergil's chuckle returns low, "But you won't walk tomorrow."

Dante's eyes widen, even more turned on. Shit, Vergil is too, from the way he feels his hardened cock strain through. He smiles back, suddenly coy. "Better make it two days; I want you so bad."

The other groans, pressing another deep kiss, deep and wanting. "Let's go." Vergil coarsely says. "Or else I'm going to start here at this desk."

"Later." Dante groans back, not wanting that image to already ruin him like it already has. "To our room, then?"

"To our room."

He lets Vergil lead the way, biting and kissing him along the way, leaving an obvious trail of clothes on the way.

-

"You're warm."

Dante looks up at him, turning his head from the pillow he's hugging. There are red marks all over Dante's back and neck, his cheeks painted a light red that Vergil refuses to state looks better on him. "Hm?"

"About last night." Vergil says, his hand slowly running down Dante's back. He relishes in the feel of Dante's skin against his fingers, tracing down his spine. Vergil can also feel the marks and welts from Dante's nails- from when Dante clutched onto him, begging to move and keep going; he feels that mark imbed in him. He's fine with this. "You were warm. Stealing your blankets served little purpose."

"So you wound up- well," Dante grunts, scooting closer and Vergil's hand lifts to brush Dante's long hair back, tucking it against his ears. "You prick. You could have just stolen my blanket and I'll be fine with it."

"But I like your warmth better." Vergil chuckles, moving to pin Dante and seeing the other turn, finally facing him. "You know, I recalled that you used to sleep next to me when we were children."

"And you started to complain how clingy I got." Dante mock-pouts and Vergil leans to kiss that hurt away. "What about now?"

"You know how it is." He's told Dante in a prior conversation. They've talked when fighting became a chore in the Underworld, when Dante was too tired to continue and Vergil wanted yet another match. When he saw the exhaustion in Dante's eyes and heard what Dante has to say, Vergil knew this Dante to be different. The one he knew as a child, as a teen is still there, but in a more subdued light. This Dante before him is new... and Vergil wants to claim him too, much like he did as a child. As he was prior to Temen-ni-gru. But the one constant was Dante's warmth; his touch. Vergil has craved it, wanted it- and now he has it.

But he wants more and he's never going to stop annoying Dante to give it to him. He's going to keep going until Dante relents and Vergil is satisfied, having marked him and branded him with Vergil's marks. It is indeed a reversal of their pasts and Vergil is fine with this.

"You selfish asshole." Dante chuckles, eyes twinkling with delight. "Just for that, I want another round. I don't think we even have a refractory period."

Vergil hums, leaning down feel Dante's skin against his, even if the younger is dirtied with cum and sweat. IT's not any different than their fights and playing swords in the past- when they're both covered in swear and dirt. He hums, allowing Dante's arms around his shoulders and Vergil hears his demonic side purr with absolute content. "Correct. It seems as if you did read up on demonic mating, after all. I wonder, what else do you know that I have yet to find out about you..."

"Oh shut up and fuck me." Dante mutters, his blush growing darker. Yet his smile is fond, loving, and warm. All things Vergil still loves about him; and will still. "Lunch in bed, then? I think we're way past breakfast; coffee isn't going to get us far."

"Hm, no, it wouldn't." Vergil kisses him before trailing down. He'll never be tired of this; kissing Dante is his new favorite thing- adding on the very few things he enjoys doing on a daily basis. "No olives on your pizza?"

Dante chuckles, tilting his head back. "One of these days, you're going to spoil me. I don't know if that's a good thing."

"But you do the same to me, even now." Another deep suck and another red mark on Dante's neck. Good. Let it stay. Vergil hums with content as he feels Dante's legs around his waist. "My brat. My only one brat... _Nunc scio quid sit Amor.*_ Let me touch you, brother mine; I want it all." _You are now mine. Let me love you as you deserve to me, by me._

"Romantic." Dante groans, but he sounds very fond before feeling the other fill him. "Ahh... You sap, I love you, so much."

Vergil smiles back, relishing the kiss Dante gives him. "I, too."

* * *

“I… just realized something.”

“What’s that?”

"We're not leaving this room for the next couple of hours, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid not, Dante mine. Were you expecting anything else to happen?”

“Oh fuck no. I’m surprised though.”

“About what, brother mine?”

“That it just… well, started after… man, it sound so stupid, but. I can’t believe it happened after I gave you that horrible beer.”

“It… was earlier than that.”

“Huh? It was? Wait, when I nearly crashed into you in the kitchen?”

“Yes.”

“Wait. Are you serious?”

“Very much so.”

“Are you kidding me.”

“I’m afraid not. But you know, one thing did keep coming back to haunt me…”

“What’s that?”

“The mere idea of your shirt clinging to your body; had you spilled it over, my self-control would have snapped.”

“…now I’m tempted to see that happening- Ah! Vergil- fuck, again?”

“Are you tired, brother mine?”

“No. Why?”

“Good. Neither am I. The image is now stuck and I very much blame you for it.”

“Wha- for what!?”

“For the image of you shirtless, wet with something I can lick away. Take responsibility, Dante mine… this is your fault.”

“Ver- ah, aaahhh…”

**Author's Note:**

> * Translation: “Now I know what Love is.” (Virgil, 70-19.)
> 
> Okay, back to writing my... actual fics now. (And fighting a headache. Whee)


End file.
